Mundo de gays
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: No vaya a ser que… el efecto de todo eso se esté dando. NO ¡YO soy el capitán Rivaille! ¡El machísimo hombre más fuerte del mundo! ¡Esto no puede pasarme! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? / One-shot xD Leve Ereri :3


No lo entiendo, de pronto todo el mundo salía con sus mariconerías. Ya sea en el almuerzo o en el entrenamiento, nadie podía evitar hablar algo que para mí, sonaba demasiado y despreciablemente homosexual.

Y es que yo, con mi rango, no podía permitirme tener una sarta de gays como parte de mis soldados. Al menos mis superiores no podían notarlo, ya allá ellos si querían hacer una orgía gay pero yo no iba a involucrarme con ellos jamás…. JAMÁS.

¡Y es que a todo el mundo le gustaba alguien! Era imposible no notarlo.

Primero, eran esas dos chicas que andaban de un lado a otro como si una fuera de chicle. La rubia esa parecía muy feliz junto a esa chica que creo que se llamaba Ymir. La desgraciada era más alta que un poste ¡Más alta que yo! ¡Mi orgullo me rehúsa a que me caiga bien cualquier persona que sea más alto que yo!

Luego estaba ese rubio Arlert que parecía una niña. La primera vez que lo vi juraría que era una mujer de pelo corto, pero le faltaban un par de razones en el pecho para que pueda decir eso. Este niño/a se le quedaba mirando al tipo ese con cara de caballo y juraría por todos mis desinfectantes que él le corresponde las insinuaciones. Simplemente decidí alejarme de ese par.

Nombraría más como Bertholt o Reiner (extraño par). Esos podrían quizá doblarme en estatura, pero lo que les sobra en cuerpo yo los destruyo en habilidad. Oh sí ¿A que el _enano_ es mejor? Pues este _enano_, les sacaría la mierda cuantas veces quisiera, y por eso los mato entrenando.

Y hablando de entrenamientos duros, luego vendría Eren. El mocoso últimamente se ofrecía para ayudarme en muchas cosas. Capitán esto, capitán el otro, capitán le traigo una vaso con agua, capitán le tiendo la cama, capitán le ayudaré a limpiar ¿Capitán qué mierda? ¡Ese mocoso está obsesionado conmigo o qué? ¿Se me estaba insinuando a qué? Podía ser uno de los diez mejores de su clase, pero además venía con Ackerman como paquete. Oh, esa tipa simplemente me caía gorda, y además de todo, ella estaba gorda, no me había dado cuenta ¡La haría entrenar más duro ahora!

Lo peor de todo es que parecía que se estaba acostumbrando a que Eren venga dispuesto a pasar tiempo con él. No era un afeminado que mandaría a volar, sino un simple mocoso que le gustaba hacerle compañía. Hasta le extrañaba ahora cuando no lo buscaba.

…

¿Q-Qué? ¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS ESTOY PENSANDO?

No vaya a ser que… el efecto de todo eso se esté dando. NO ¡YO soy el capitán Rivaille! ¡El machísimo hombre más fuerte del mundo! ¡Esto no puede pasarme!

-Capitán….Déjeme ayudarlo a ordenar esos libros –ah, ahí estaba otra vez el mocoso. Con su semblante de "Oh, capitán~" y sus ojos brillando. Ya que me sentía cansado y no deseaba subirme a esas grandes escaleras para colocar los libros en los estantes, acepté… no porque me agrade su ayuda NO… claro que no….

-E-Eh ¡Hua! ¡Cuidado!

Miré arriba al oírlo, siendo muy tarde para huir de la inminente caída de Eren sobre mí. Mierda, cayó completamente encima mío. Los libros también, pero lo bueno es que todos cayeron sobre su espalda. Se lo merece ¿Cómo puede alguien caerse de esa escalera? A menos que seas la loca de Hanji…. O Eren también, ahora que lo vi.

Carraspeé un poco cuando su aliento chocaba en mi cuello. Al instante reaccionó y levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa nerviosa y hasta algo rojo.

-Lo siento, Rivaille.

Y ahí venía con su mala costumbre de llamarme así en los últimos meses. No le decía nada, si se daba cuenta que estaba mal lo dejaría de hacer…- el cual no era el caso-. Tampoco era que me molestara demasiado, pero le fruncía el ceño, no se lo dejaría notar.

-No importa -¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo no lo regaño? Fruncí más el ceño- Parece que estás muy cómodo sobre mí.

Pude ver como el mocoso se ponía más rojo que un tomate. En un acto involuntario le tomé del brazo, impidiéndole que se levante cuando quiso.

-¿Quién te dijo que te movieras?

¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASÁNDOME?

Eren sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, podría jurar que estrellas brillan en sus ojos. Alcé una ceja ¿Qué clase de cara es esa? Ah, cierto, que él todavía es un niñato de 15 años… no, espera. Tenía 16, su cumpleaños había pasado hace poco.

-¡Rivaille~!

De inmediato me abrazó –sino extranguló- sonriendo. Suspiré frustrado conmigo mismo, no quiero aceptarlo.

Joder, ya me está afectando vivir rodeado en un mundo de gays.

* * *

**Todas sabemos que para _Levi_ siempre será difícil aceptar que ama a Eren x333 jaja me pareció divertido pensar en cómo al tratar de negarse a sí mismo cree que todos alrededor son gays, y les echa la culpa de que a él le esté pasando algo parecido. Es testarudo, pero todas lo amamos así x333 Les ha gustado? Lo escribí pensando en un loco momento con mi amiga Nekogoro-san (te lo dedico mein liebe :33 ) xD ya que ambas adoramos a Levi x333 **

**Espero con ganas si quieres dejarme un review *-* te contestaré con gusto akjdhasdjadkada Hasta la próxima historia! xD Por cierto, les invito a leer mi historia "Volverte a ver" un RivaillexEren que le tengo mucha ilusión *w* **

**Cuídense! Ojalá las vea en los comentario *w* (gente con quien fangirlear, yey!)**

**Besos,**

_**Annlu Namikaze**_


End file.
